The present invention relates to miniatures, and more particularly to a method and system for storing miniatures in a secure manner.
Individuals throughout the world collect miniatures, such as wargaming or collectible miniatures. FIGS. 1A and 1B generally depict miniatures 10 and 20. Each miniature 10 and 20 typically includes a base 12 and 22, respectively, and a model 14 and 24, respectively. The bases 12 and 22 are typically rectangular (e.g. square), as is the base 12, or circular, as is the base 22. In addition, the bases 12 and 22 are typically standard sized. For example, the circular base 22 is typically twenty-five millimeters in diameter at the bottom. The square base 12 is typically twenty millimeters by twenty millimeters, twenty-five millimeters by twenty-five millimeters or forty millimeters by forty millimeters at the bottom. Both the rectangular base 12 and the circular base 22 have sloped, or beveled, edges. The edges of the base 12 and the base 22 are sloped at approximately the same angle. In contrast, the size of the models 14 and 24 vary greatly in both size and shape. For example, the models 14 and 24 typically range between one-half and three inches in height. In addition, the models 14 and 24 are typically relatively fragile. Thus, it is easy to break a portion of the miniature 10 and 20.
Because individuals often collect a large number of miniatures 10 and 20, some mechanism for storing and transporting the miniatures 10 and 20 is desired. The mechanism should hold the miniatures 10 and 20 securely to prevent damage. However, it is desirable for the mechanism not to contact the models 14 and 24 to prevent wear and tear on the models 14 and 24, respectively.
FIG. 2 depicts a conventional case 30 for storing miniatures. The conventional case 30 typically has a plastic shell (not shown). Within the shell, a conventional foam separator 32 and a conventional foam insert 34 are used to store miniatures. The conventional foam separator 32 is used to separate layers of the conventional foam insert 34, allowing many miniatures 10 and 20 to be stored. The conventional foam separator 32 is typically approximately one half inch in thickness. Several apertures 34 (only one of which is labeled) are typically cut in the conventional foam insert 34. The conventional foam insert 34 is typically one inch thick. Each aperture 36 is typically one inch by one and one half inch. Each aperture 36 is for holding a single miniature 10 or 20. Thus, an individual would insert miniatures 10 and 20 into the apertures 36 of a conventional foam insert 34, separate different foam inserts using the conventional foam separator 32, and stack these layers within the plastic shell (not shown).
Although the conventional case 30 functions for some miniatures 10 and 20, one of ordinary skill in the art will readily recognize that it has several drawbacks. Most notably, the conventional case does not provide adequate protection for many miniatures 10 and 20. Miniatures which have bases that are larger than the apertures 36 require that the apertures 36 be modified. For miniatures 10 having a base that is forty millimeters by forty millimeters, the apertures 36 often must extend through several layers of foam inserts 34. On the other hand, miniatures 10 and 20 which are too small for the apertures 36 are often jostled during transportation in the conventional case 30. These miniatures 10 and 20 may suffer damage during transportation in the conventional case 30.
FIG. 3 depicts a portion of another conventional case 50. The case 50 typically has a hinged outer shell (not shown) that is in function to a suitcase. Within the outer shell are conventional foam inserts 52 and 54. Each conventional foam insert 52 and 54 has a conventional dimpled pattern 56 and 58, respectively. The dimpled patterns 56 and 58 have a shape that is sometimes known as an xe2x80x9cegg-cratexe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cegg-cartonxe2x80x9d pattern. The conventional dimpled patterns 56 and 58 are formed to interlock. In other words, where one conventional dimpled pattern 56 or 58 is concave, the other conventional dimpled pattern 58 or 56, respectively, is convex. The conventional foam inserts 52 and 54 are also very soft. In order to use the conventional case 50, miniatures 10 and 20 are placed in the depressions of one of the conventional dimpled patterns 56 or 58. When the conventional case 50 is closed, the interlocking nature of the conventional dimpled patterns 56 and 58 helps to hold the miniature 10 or 20 in the depression in which the miniature 10 or 20 was placed.
Although the conventional case 50 functions, miniatures 10 and 20 may be damaged when carried in the conventional case 50. The interlocking conventional dimpled patterns 56 and 58 often allow the miniatures 10 and 20 stored therein to move to a certain extent. Thus, the miniatures 10 and 20 might be damaged. In addition, the models 14 and 24 often have small features that poke into the conventional foam inserts 52 and 54. Thus, when the conventional case 50 is opened, the miniature 10 or 20 may stick to the top of the case. Furthermore, the miniatures 10 and 20 stored in the conventional case 50 must be spaced apart to prevent them from contacting each other and causing damage. Thus, the conventional case 50 cannot hold a high density of miniatures.
Accordingly, what is needed is an improved system and method for storing miniatures. The present invention addresses such a need.
The present invention provides a method and system for storing at least one miniature. Each of the at least one miniature includes a base and a model. The base has a shape. The method and system comprise providing a tray and a tray container. The tray has a slot therein. The slot is configured to hold the base of the at least one miniature. In one aspect, the slot is configured such that a portion of the slot conforms to the shape of the base. In another aspect, the slot has a stationary portion and a movable portion. The stationary and movable portions of the slot are to allow the at least one miniature to be placed within the slot and to allow a portion of the slot to conform to the shape of the base. The tray container is for storing the tray.
According to the system and-method disclosed herein, the present invention provides a storage system for miniatures which can securely hold individual miniatures with little or no damage.